Helping the Enemy
by JokerAlchemist24
Summary: This is set in Fullmetal Brotherhood. Set in Winry's POV running alongside Scar. The man that put her through so much pain and how now she was helping him, saving his life, and forgiving his very actions.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: We Were Running**

We were running, it was quiet and all I could hear were our footsteps. I wasn't really sure what to expect, I was running with the man that killed my parents. I helped him, stopping his bleeding back at the building the brothers found him in and that I snuck into see. I asked him why he killed them and he didn't give me a straight answer, not anywhere close to what I was looking for.

We have been running for a while now and I started hearing things blowing up above us, Scar and I were following behind Marcoh, Mei, and Yuki. Part of me just wanted to stop where I was and ask Scar again why he killed my parents, another part of me wanted to kill him, and then the last part of my broken sole wanted to help him.

Ever since I had been with him I could feel the hurt he felt, the pain he had gone through. Scar was the type of man that always tried to hide his feelings and I had to admit, it was hard to see who he really was behind his, 'I'm so big and scary, I run around killing people' look, but once you got past that wall you could see right into the very depths of his heart, the doors in his blank red eyes opened and you could see all the feelings he locked inside, and you could truly feel bad for him, or better yet, hurt with him.

I had to admit that this was not what I ever expected to be doing. Running alongside the mad that killed the two people that were most dear to me. Back in the ally when I first found out I tried to kill him, but I couldn't. Edward told me that if was because my hands were made to heal or help, not kill and destroy, and I wasn't sure about that just yet.

A/N- These are going to be short chapters, but things will start happening. Reviews are loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**RenofAmestris_** Thank you for the review and story alert. And I know, there are not enough fics with these two, as there should be. :]

_**I**_ woke up from a dead sleep. I was having the reoccurring dream again. I tired over and over to talk myself past the night mare. It never worked. I had it night after night. I have never felt so alone after I woke up from it.

I started having this dream after I first met Scar, after I learned the truth and saw the face of the man that killed my beloved parents, the ones that tried to help him, and the ones that saved his life.

I felt water drip down my face. I felt my forehead and felt a damp cloth on it, light in weight and still dripping on the ends. I took the cloth in my hands and looked at it.

"You were sweating and whimpering in your sleep, I thought it would help you out a bit," a deep voice told me, very calmly.

It was Scar; he was sitting up, propped against the wall behind me. When I turned to look at him I saw that his eyes were more glossed and clouded over than usual, he masked his feelings well, but I lived with Edward, I've had practice reading the feelings behind the wall.

"Thank you," I told him, it wasn't anymore than a whisper. I looked back down at the cloth in my hands and again I felt the feeling that we were becoming close to friends.

I knew that the feeling wasn't really bad, but part of me didn't want to forgive him still. He was a murder. He tried to kill Edward; he killed my parents, and other state alchemists and a few rare people that have gotten in the way of his destructive path. I tried to tell myself that I would never forgive him, but I knew that I have already had. Now I just had to get past the feeling I had towards him, and try to stop his mad man ways and save a few lives from his strange way of thinking.

"You were calling out for you father," He told me. I didn't look up but I heard the reluctance in his voice. "Would it be too much to ask for you to tell me about him?" the question caught me off guard, I looked up to search his face for anything more, and anything he might not be saying. There was nothing, and again I thought of how well he hid what he really wanted to know, what he really felt, and what he was seeing though his own dark red eyes.

I swallowed, my mouth was dry and tears were still in my eyes from the night. I looked up from the cloth finally, looking back at him. He stared back, unfazed.

"He was a great man; he taught me the beginning of what I know of automail. He taught my mother the medical care she knew. He would fight for what was right no matter what, as you can probably tell by how he helped your people. I think he and my mother wanted to go to Ishbal, no matter what, they took pride in their work. Saving lives and putting smiles on people's faces." I paused, thinking about what I was saying, and every word I spoke I became more and more engulfed in my world of before they were killed, before my world was turned upside down.

For the rest of the night, we slept in the underground tunnel. I told him about my father, mother, my relationship with Edward and Alphonse. I told him about my teachings with automail, and what I wanted to do with my life. In return he talked to me about his brother, but that's all he could seem to talk about.

At that moment I knew we took a step forward. I fell asleep to a story about the girl he had fallen in love with, the girl with deep chocolate black hair and piercing red eyes. But I got a sense of regret, like he wasn't talking to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Review Thanks:** AlistairAmor, Cap'nHoozits, Patruelis

**Story Alert Thanks:** AlistairAmor,

**Author Alert Thanks:** Patruelis

**Favorite Story Thanks**: KuroiKijinOokami,

A/N- If I forgot anyone please let me know. I appreciate all the kind words, it helps me update faster and better.

We had awoken; Scar and Mei were teasing Yuki about something. More Mei than Scar, but I could see a small smirk at the edge of his lips. I think he might have been enjoying himself.

When I stood up they all looked at me, Scar didn't say anything about the night before, and I took it upon myself to do the same. After all, I think he just needed to talk, not necessarily to me. I looked at all of them and knew something had happened. Mei looked a bit sad, Yuki was looking over at the brick wall next to him and Scar had the look. The look that told me he was about business again, putting aside his touchy feely personality that he hid so well and went back to the death he had taken up.

"What happened?" I asked them. There was a knot in my throat, the one that told me I wouldn't like the answer that I was about to get. No one answered for a few seconds, Mei stepped back behind Scar a bit, so my face must had been enough to scare her.

"It's the Elrics, we got word that they are missing." Scar took a tiny step toward me, that I wouldn't have noticed if wasn't for the rock that has been shoved aside by his foot. I recoiled, stepping back away from him. "Winry, please, we have to keep going." He almost sounded pleading, like he actually cared.

"I can't just leave them!" My voice was higher than I thought it would get. "They are all I have left! Do you understand that? Do you get it that they are two of the three people I have left? That hasn't been killed in this war that was supposed to help so many." I was losing control. My tears were not streaming down my face. "Who's been helped out by this war? You tell me that Scar." I knew this wasn't his fault by I was too worked up. "You are just as bad as the rest of them, building the bloodshed, ripping apart families, and pretending you care!"

I turned and ran the opposite way we were headed. The way we had come from. I was going to save them, I was going to find them and make sure they were okay. I was tired of running while everyone else fought for what they believed. I could no longer stand to do nothing.


End file.
